Duty of the Heart
by Minxy 12
Summary: What happens if Merlin sacrificed himself instead of Lancelot in 'The Darkest Hour' Here's the aftermath of what happens when Arthur receives a letter from his dead friend. AU doesn't follow the episodes after this one Hopefully is better than the summary


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

 **I watched Merlin again and imagined what if Lancelot hadn't sacrificed himself but Merlin did instead… Dun dun dun!**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Duty of the Heart**

Arthur stared at the pyre in front of him in the courtyard. Hundreds of knights, servants, peasants you name it stood in rally together, heads bowed in mourning. The pyre held flowers of all colours, red, yellow, white, all showing the purity, hope and gratitude that shone in the life of Merlin.

The shock of bright red stood out in the flowers in the pyre. The neckerchief that his manservant always wore stood as a reminder that the witty sarcastic comments, words of wisdom and friendship would never be seen or heard again while he was on this Earth. Arthur shut his glazed blue eyes and took a deep breath as he started to talk to the people around him.

"We are here today to honour the life of Merlin. Merlin was one of the bravest, most selfless person I ever met. He was the noblest man I've known, the most sarcastic, funniest and loyalist man I've come across. If anyone was more deserving of a knighting it would've been Merlin. My biggest regret was how I never showed this to him. I never showed him how grateful I was to have his wisdom and friendship. I never told him how much he meant to me." Arthur took a deep breath in as his voice cracked. A tiny tear escaped his eye traveling down his face.

"Merlin" he stated as he looked at the pyre in front of him. "Merlin was a brilliant man, he helped me in so many ways, saved me from myself and others. He saved this Kingdom and I owe him so much. We are here today to celebrate the life of Merlin and the memories that we have gained from this man. Goodbye Merlin." The last part was a whisper but seemed to echo loudly across the courtyard. He stepped towards the pyre, torch in hand and threw it on the pyre. Arthur watched unmoving as the flames consumed the pyre. Tears escaping not only his eyes but those around him.

Behind him he saw Gwaine and Percival embracing with silent shakes of the shoulders. Lancelot and Gwen stood side by side beside Gaius and Hunith. What it must feel like to lose your son at such a young age.

Even as the daylight slowly faded away, the courtyard emptied and the flames decreased into nothing but ash, Arthur remained. He was startled as a hand, old and withered was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Sire, Merlin left a letter for you before he set off, he always knew he was going to be the one to die in order to stop the spirits." Gaius stated softly as he placed the letter in the Prince's shaking hand. "He wanted you to have it, he was always so happy to serve you and thought you as a friend. Just promise me sire that whatever you read in that letter, don't think anything differently of him." Gaius said as a weary sigh left his lips. Arthur glanced from the letter in his hand to the old physician next to him. He had seemed to age greatly since the news of Merlin's passing. Not that Arthur could blame him Merlin was like a son to the old man. The old man turned taking on more look at the smoldering ash and started to walk into the castle leaving Arthur on his own.

* * *

 **ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS**

After from returning from the courtyard and entering his chamber Arthur sat on the wooden chair behind his desk. Not moving to get changed into another pair of clothing, he instead ordered the guards that he wasn't to be disturbed unless someone was dying. What seemed like an age of Arthur sitting in the chair staring at the letter on the table, the white envelope contrasting with the table greatly he slowly reached a shaky hand and gently opened the letter and started reading.

 _Dear Clotpole,_

 _If you are reading this then my plan worked, I repaired the veil and you're alive. I'm going to tell you something Arthur and I need you to read this all the way through before you make up your mind on something. I know that you'll probably be angry, in fact you'll probably be glad that I'm dead, but just remembered anything that I have ever done, I did it for your best interest, to keep you happy and alive._

 _My story starts when you were created. When you were conceived, this was only made possible because of magic. Your Mother sadly wasn't able to have a child and therefore in order for Uther to have an heir he made a deal. He was warned of the price but he was so caught up on having a son that he didn't care of what price he would have to pay, until it was too late. In order for a life to be created the universe and balance must be restored to the origin. For a life to be created, one must be taken. This was your mother._

 _Uther was so angry, destroyed and broken because of his own inability to listen to those around him blamed the death of his wife on magic, he blamed magic because he couldn't bear thinking that he and his mistake of not taking the word around him as true caused him to turn bitter and angry. He turned vengeful. At that time one of his top advisor Balinor escaped as Uther started to purge the lands of Camelot, killing anyone who possessed magic, knew of magic or hid those with magic._

 _Balinor ran to Ealdor when he met Hunith. He and my mother fell in love, but were unable to become husband and wife as Uther and his knights started searching for him in that area. Therefore in order for him to keep her safe he had to leave her and_ _ **me**_ _. Not that he knew of me at that time._

 _When I was born my mother feared for my life. Before I was able to walk I could move objects with my mind. I was born with magic. I am well was the most powerful Warlock ever to roam the Earth. My mother sent me to Camelot when my magic was becoming too hard to control, I was getting too much attention and she feared for my life. You must believe me when I say I was going to tell you Arthur. But you must understand the very first day I entered Camelot I saw a man being executed for possessing magic, I didn't want you to choose between me and your Father. That just wouldn't have been fair on you._

 _I started to help you. When that woman tried to kill you with a dagger, I pulled you out of the way by using magic. I saved you by using magic. Yes don't get me wrong I also used it in our first fight but you were trying to kill me, probably wishing that you had now._

 _I am and always will be loyal to you Arthur, you were one of my only friends. You showed my kindness, you showed me and the people of Camelot how you were and will be the most selfless, kindest and fairest King Camelot had ever seen. You helped me save Ealdor when you didn't have to do so, you allowed Will to die with dignity even though he told you he had magic, though know you know that he was covering for me._

 _You were my rock, my saviour and you saved me so many times. I will never forget you Arthur, and I hope the same curtsey will occur with me as well. Don't forget me, the idiot man servant of you Arthur Pendragon. Don't forget how to be kind and generous. I would wish you luck but you don't need it, you'll be the best King in all the five Kingdoms. This isn't your fault, my death I mean, you have nothing to forgive. Don't cry over me Arthur, remember no man is worth your tears, especially me! If you do I'll haunt you!_

 _Proud to be your servant until the day I die and for all eternity_

 _Your Idiot Manservant_

 _Merlin_

 _P.S does this mean that I'm a hero now that I'm dead?_

Arthur stared at the letter once more. Who would've know that his idiot, kind and brave friend was a sorcerer- no warlock. He reread the last line and smiled, _**yes Merlin you're a hero, my hero and you're worth more than tears.**_

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER**

After King Uther had died Arthur took over the throne. He and his wife Gwen and the knights of the round table ruled the Kingdom with fairness, justice and kindness. It was a Saturday when Arthur stood on his balcony ready to address the people down below.

"People of Camelot too long have we lived in fear of one another, for those who people believe to use magic. An old friend of mine once told me that magic is like a sword. A weapon used by men and women to harm or defend. It is not magic that corrupts a person but the evil within the heart of said person and causes them to harm and use magic for harm. I found so truths out a few years ago and my mind on magic changed. How could a selfless, kind man possess magic and be corrupted? How could someone be born corrupted? Well times have change."

Arthur took a deep breath as he looked at the gathered crowds. Peasants, servants, Knights, and nobles alike stood staring back at him smiles on their faces as they realised what the young King was going to do.

"Therefore, today the ban on the use of magic has been lifted. Magic can be used for good without the fear of death. Be warned anyone found using magic to kill, steal or do harm will be punished. It's time to start a new, without fear and untrusting feelings. Today is the start of a new era. The era and time of Albion is now!"

Arthur finished his speech, turned and walked back to the doors of his chambers, cheers of 'Long live the King" ringing in his ears. Arthur smiled as he made his way down the stairs, bumping into Lancelot on his way down.

"Merlin would be proud" Lancelot said with a soft smile to Arthur.

"I hope he would be" Arthur replied with a sense of wishing in his voice and a hint of a smile. "I think he would be" changing his mind to try and determine what his friend would think.

He carried on walking down the stairs not knowing that a pair of ghostly blue eyes stared at his back with kindness and proudness.

He did however turn back to glance behind him as a ghostly whisper of "Long live the prat" echoed through the corridor only to see nothing.

He turned back around smiling as ghostly laughter danced and disappeared into the autumn wind.

"Goodbye Merlin."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVIOURITE**

 **I may do a prequel and a sequel but I'm not sure yet, thanks for reading**

 **MINXY 12**


End file.
